Smile
by Tataahh
Summary: Como um simples sorriso pode mostrar tantas coisas?


_Eu não possuo Shinrei Tantei Yakumo. Faria alguns estragos se possuísse..._

 _Mais uma oneshot, pra não perder o costume :)_

 _Betado pela Lecka-chan, como sempre me salvando 3_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui mesmo?"_ \- ela estava a há pelo menos dez minutos sentada a alguns palmos de mim no velho sofá da sala do clube, simplesmente conversando banalidades.

Se fosse há alguns meses, eu estaria tentando me convencer de que a presença dela me desagradava. Agora eu não tinha mais essa batalha interna. Eu poderia estar reclamando de que ela havia deixado o quarto mais quente, mas tê-la ali sentada usando um vestido florido leve deixava o ambiente mais... Refrescante.

Ao ouvir minha pergunta, ela abre um sorriso confiante.

 _"Estou matando o tempo."_ \- aquele sorriso... Como uma simples expressão facial podia fazer tantas coisas com meu interior?

 _"Ah, então finalmente está admitindo que é uma desocupada?"_ \- sorrio sarcástico e ela franze a testa, contrariada. É sempre interessante provocá-la.

 _"Não é isso! Meu professor pegou uma gripe e não veio. Tenho ensaio da orquestra à tarde e se eu for para casa vou acabar dormindo."_ \- percebo que havia círculos escuros em volta de seus olhos. Toco de leve seu rosto que fica vermelho no mesmo instante. Alguma de suas reações são simplesmente tão... A palavra foge da minha mente.

 _"Eh? Não dormiu o suficiente? Não é muito a sua cara ficar sonolenta com facilidade."_

Ela abre um sorriso doce e divertido. Como qualquer sorriso dessa garota encrenqueira pode me abalar tanto?

 _"Sim, quem fica sonolento o tempo todo geralmente é você. Mas meus vizinhos resolveram passar metade da noite brigando e a outra metade... Ah, fazendo as pazes."_ \- ela cora novamente e balança a cabeça levemente irritada com a lembrança. Não posso deixar de sorrir.

" _Deveria dormir um pouco, seria um vexame se você dormisse no meio do ensaio..."_

Ela encosta a cabeça no sofá e olha pra cima.

 _"Talvez você tenha razão. Ainda faltam umas três horas até o ensaio..."_ \- ela parecia realmente exausta, o que me incomodava um pouco. Gostava de vê-la hiperativa como era geralmente. Ela olha pra mim e depois suspira, aparentemente tomando sua decisão.

Me surpreendo quando de repente ela vira seu corpo e deita no sofá com sua cabeça descansando em meu colo. Se deita de lado e tira os sapatos empurrando-os com os pés, depois encolhe as pernas para se acomodar melhor no sofá. Ajeita a barra do vestido que por um momento mostrou mais da sua perna do que deveria e depois vira a cabeça pra mim. Seu rosto está corado e ela sorri meu sorriso preferido. Aquele que é destinado apenas a mim. Ela olha em meus olhos da forma que apenas ela faz. Nos dois, ao mesmo tempo, como se meu olho vermelho não fosse nada demais. Me olha como se visse a mim e apenas a mim. Um jovem universitário preguiçoso e mal humorado que de alguma forma tinha conseguido alguém como ela.

 _"Você está corado..."_ \- ela me provoca com as próprias bochechas rosadas e um largo sorriso no rosto. Aquele sorriso era só meu. Ela é a única que já me fez pensar isso. Ela é a única que já me fez pensar que faria qualquer coisa para ser o único a vê-la desta forma, deitada em meu colo, relaxada em meu sofá... O decote de seu vestido mostrando um pouco mais do que apenas a sua clavícula... Ela continua com aquele rosto corado e aquele sorriso voltado a mim. Seria aquele tipo de expressão que as pessoas normalmente chamam de fofa? Ou sexy... Talvez seja algum misto dos dois.

Percebo que provavelmente estou mesmo corado. O tipo de coisa que eu jamais admitiria pra ninguém. Belisco levemente sua bochecha.

 _"Eu não sou você. Apresse-se e durma. Daqui a pouco você vai precisar ir para seu ensaio."_ \- ela sorri novamente e se aconchega melhor, fazendo parecer que meu colo e meu sofá velho são os lugares mais confortáveis que ela poderia imaginar.

Fico parado por um momento olhando para seu rosto tranquilo e de repente meus dedos agem por conta própria e deslizam pelo seu cabelo macio. Ela abre os olhos por um momento e me olha surpresa. Quando eu continuo a mexer em seu cabelo, ela sorri novamente daquela forma. Aquele sorriso que diz que está feliz por eu estar ali. Aquele sorriso que me faz pensar que está tudo bem eu estar vivo. Que me faz perceber que ela realmente me quer por perto. Como ela conseguia com uma simples expressão facial me fazer perceber o quanto ela me amava?

Ela fecha os olhos ainda sorrindo satisfeita. Em poucos minutos ela está ressonando calmamente, suas mãos juntas embaixo de seu rosto em meu joelho. Percebo que apesar de ser pouco mais de nove da manhã, eu não tenho vontade de dormir. Quero apenas aproveitar aquela cena tranquila por mais tempo...

Ela acorda pouco antes do meio dia e antes de se levantar fica olhando pra mim por um momento. Aquele olhar é algo que nunca imaginei que teria pra mim. Ela se levanta e se espreguiça, depois tenta arrumar um pouco seu cabelo curto. Quando percebe que não tem nada a ser feito com os fios arrepiados na parte de trás de sua cabeça, ela simplesmente desiste. Ela olha pra mim ainda com o rosto sonolento e se levanta, se preparando para sair, para em pé na minha frente e segura meus ombros. Sorri um pouco antes de beijar meus lábios de forma macia. Ela se afasta depois do beijo leve e sorri com o rosto corado. Sim, fofo, mas ainda sexy. Nunca imaginei que teria aquele tipo de pensamento.

 _"Obrigada por me emprestar seu colo."_ \- ela sorri olhando em meus olhos e se prepara para se afastar, mas eu a impeço, puxo-a para mais perto e beijo-a novamente, aprofundando dessa vez.

Ela se surpreende um pouco antes de apoiar o joelho no sofá entre minhas pernas e levar suas mãos ao meu cabelo, abrindo sua boca para fazer sua língua encontrar a minha. Quando paramos de nos beijar ela não se afasta, colando sua testa na minha antes de me puxar para outro beijo. Nunca, nem em meus sonhos mais ilusórios eu imaginaria que teria esses lábios pra mim. Seguro sua cintura e nos beijamos pelos menos por dez minutos antes dela se afastar, meio a contragosto.

 _"Eu preciso ir."_ \- ela me beija de leve mais uma vez. - _"Eu vou fazer sukiyaki mais tarde, de qualquer forma você precisa comer, então..."_

Apoio meu cotovelo no joelho e sorrio para ela.

 _"Você não quer apenas se vingar de seus vizinhos?"_ \- ela cora espetacularmente e se prepara para sair balançando a cabeça. Na porta ela para e se vira pra mim.

 _"A gente não precisa brigar."_

Eu ainda estou sorrindo meia hora depois quando Gotou-san entra na sala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como sempre, agradeço imensamente os reviews!


End file.
